


Being Single Together

by AXEe



Series: Lonely Hearts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Astra are and shall always be an item, F/M, Kara and James are getting closer, Kara and Mon-El is mentioned but not seen (thankfully), Pick any survival/redemption idea you like about Alex and Astra and use it for this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Or when a date that isn't a date is supposed to be about cheering up your newly-single friend but ends up totally being a dateORMy first attempt a sole Major Nerd fic!! :=)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/gifts).



> For coming up with 'Major Nerd' as a ship name :=)
> 
> Welcome to my first singularly Major Nerd fic! In other words General Danvers is mentioned but is NOT the main focus here (waits for audience to recover), instead the main focus here is Lucy and Winn.
> 
> And now...we begin...

******

Winn sighed as he nursed his club soda. He was sad for Kara, really, he was, but he was also kind of glad that Mon-El had decided to leave with his parents, now granted he had forced to go, because otherwise Queen Rhea would’ve killed Kara, but still, he was gone, something which Winn was kind of happy about.

He had liked Mon-El at first, found him kinda cool, but it quickly soured, the guy was annoying and an ass, an ass who had lied to his best friend and insulted Astra on a daily basis (Winn distinctly remembered that after it was found out that Mon-El was _the_ Daxamite Prince, Astra had threatened to tear him apart limb by limb—slowly—if he touched Kara again), so good riddance, he thought.

He glanced back over at where James was trying to console Kara, along with Alex and Astra

“Do you think she’ll finally admit to herself that she and James had potential?” Winn blinked at the voice

“Lucy, hey!” he grinned “what are you doing here?” she shrugged as she sat down next to him

“Just wanted to catch up,” she explained “it gets lonely out there in the desert,” she pointed out “what about you?” she asked “I thought you were dating someone? So why are you sitting here moping?”

“Ah,” Winn nodded, grimacing at the thought of what Lyra had done, now granted it was done out of desperation in order to save her brother, but still, she had _used_ him, it actually made Mon-El’s offense seem downright ‘normal’ in comparison

“We broke up,” he finally answered “I wanted to make it work, but…she used me, Lucy, and yeah, she was doing to save her brother, but come on, she was fully planning on letting me take the fall for it”

“Wow, this is just a great day all around” Lucy muttered, signaling for the bartender

“Yeah? What’s your problem?” Winn wondered

“I’m single”

“So?” Winn snorted “that seems to be today’s theme”

“Unless you’re Alex and Astra”

“Unless you’re Alex and Astra” Winn nodded

“You want to get away from the ‘General Danvers Show’ and go get something to eat?” Lucy offered, Winn glanced back, Kara and James were now in a corner booth quietly talking while Alex and Astra were quietly sitting together silently, just content to be together

“Please” he finally groaned, turning away

“Great,” Lucy grabbed his arm “come on, there’s a great food truck a few blocks away”

“OK” Winn let himself be dragged out of the bar, past of couple of Thuls and a Ka and down three blocks or so to a food truck, which—according to Lucy—served the ‘best tacos around’ (Winn was kind of skeptical about that, but she’d looked so excited that he couldn’t bear to say otherwise). As it turned out the tacos were pretty excellent and he ended up going back into line to get a few more. It was while he was munching on his fourth or fifth of those beauties that Lucy spoke up

“Hey you know the Tech Museum has an exhibit on the history of computers,” she held up her phone “says here its open late and there’s a discount. You wanna go?”

“Really?” Winn stared her, she grinned 

“Let’s just say that you’re not the only nerd here”

******

The museum was mostly empty when they arrived (after going back to the bar to pick up their cars), aside from a small VIP tour group (which was made up of a bunch of snobby-looking people who were discussing the latest high society gossip rather than looking at the exhibits), they had the place to themselves

“Hey, look at this,” Winn wave Lucy over “it’s a mockup of Charles Babbage’s Difference Engine”

“Hey, cool,” Lucy grinned “did you know that a part of his brain was preserved in a jar and is now on display at some museum in the UK?”

“Ew, really?”

“Yep”

“Well, did _you_ know that one of the people who helped him program the difference engine was a _woman_?”

“Yep, Ada Lovelace, wasn’t it?” Winn barked out a laugh

“Lucy Lane, look at you, geeking it up!”

******

They ended up staying until closing time, poking around in the other exhibits until a very nice security guard came over and gently told them that it was closing time. Now they sat on the steps outside watching the night sky as a few stars peaked through the haze of light pollution

“Hey, Luce?” Winn began

“Hmm?”

“Was…was this a…date?” Lucy sat up

“What? No, it was…,” she stopped, frowning, clearly seeing the same pattern that he’d seen. Finally she looked away “it didn’t start out that way” she mumbled

“So…what does this mean?” Winn wondered, she shrugged

“I don’t know,” she sighed “see, I have this problem,” she began “I always fall for the really nice guys, you know? The ones who are _so_ nice that they’ll never make a move or tell me that they’re unhappy with the way our relationship is going”

“Like James” she nodded

“Like James” Winn sighed

“Well guess that makes two of us,” he groaned “first I fall for Kara, who never saw me that way, then Siobhan Smythe and we all saw how _that_ one turned out, and then Lyra, who used me”

“What about me?” Lucy asked quietly

“You,” Winn sighed “geez, you’re…Deputy Director Lucy Lane, you’re the one who’s probably going to end up _running_ the DEO one of these days, hell, you’ll probably end up running the _country_ , you’re going places, Luce, and me? I’m the guy who likes it in the slow lane”

“You’d make a great first husband,” she muttered finally, which earned a half-laugh “we could…try,” she offered “you know? Just take it one day at a time, see if it’s worth it”

“I’d like that” Winn nodded, he gently reached out and took her hand, curling his fingers around hers

“Yeah,” she nodded, glancing down at their now-joined hands “I’d like that too”

“So…now what?”

“Now,” Lucy sighed as she pulled him up to his feet “is where I tell you that when we go on a date tomorrow _you’re_ buying _me_ dinner”

“All right,” Winn nodded “I can do that”

“And it has to be a nice one,” she added as they began to walk down the street “I mean I want to go to a place that has tablecloths”

“Can they… _not_ be linen?” he hedged

“That’s fine, as long as they’re there,” she nodded “oh, and no sneakers, you look cute in them and all, but I want to see you in a suit. It doesn’t have to be a fancy suit, but it has to be a suit”

“Can I see you in a nice dress and heels?”

“Sure”

“OK then”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> OK, am I _seriously_ still the only person who ships these two? Come on! They'd be so cute and funny together! :=)


End file.
